


sometimes

by episode342



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/episode342/pseuds/episode342
Summary: Ichigo wasn’t stupid. He was aware of the ever growing ache in his chest. He tried telling himself it was solely caused by the absence of his powers, but deep inside he knew that wasn’t the case.He missed Rukia, probably more than he would ever miss being a shinigami.





	sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i finally got around to making an ao3 account. i wrote this almost a year ago and posted it on tumblr so you probably saw it there first. but in case you haven't, i hope you enjoy! this is pretty short, but if you'd like to see more of anything, really, let me know!
> 
> also! i'm pretty sure uryuu and ichigo aren't in the same classroom but for the sake of the story, they will be!

Ichigo sat on his desk, hands pressed together in search for warmth.  
  
Mornings had been cold lately, as usual, but he still couldn’t get used to them like he wanted. Ignoring the cold shiver down his spine, he looked around and saw Chad and Inoue chatting a few rows to his right. He watched as the young girl laughed at something Chad said, a radiant smile decorating her features as she caught his gaze. Ichigo forced himself to smile back at her, but quickly turned away.

Sometimes, he really envied her. He envied the way she was able to smile so carelessly. Of course, he would never admit it, but he was eternally jealous of how fast they all seemed to move on.

 _Sometimes_ , he really wish he could too.

Class went on without much happening. Ishida had abruptly stood up and left halfway through the lecture, claiming he had an emergency. Ichigo didn’t miss the looks of pity sent his away as it happened.

 _Don’t look at me like that_ , he thought. _Don’t make it any worse._

Sometimes, he really hated how much they cared.

* * *

 

Walking back home, he realized he had left his scarf in the classroom and internally cursed. Wrapping his arms around himself, Ichigo walked in silence. Amidst the quiet sound of leaves rustling, memories of the past months invaded his mind.

It had been hard getting used to a life without shinigami powers but thanks to Inoue and the others, he was able to adjust. As far as he knew, Ishida had the whole Hollow hunting business under control. Word on Urahara and Yoruichi was scarce oustide of Inoue’s accidental slip ups. Futhermore, his father didn’t ask or mention anything and neither did his classmates once they saw him again. Slowly, things were going back to normal.

 _And yet_ … Ichigo wasn’t stupid. He was aware of the ever growing ache in his chest. He tried telling himself it was solely caused by the absence of his powers, but deep inside he knew that wasn’t the case.

He missed Rukia, probably more than he would ever miss being a shinigami.

He missed their bickering, her scolding, _hell_ , he even missed her drawings. Ichigo thought about their goodbye and the regret he felt when he saw her fading away and all he could do was stare at his own feet.

 _Tell her, you idiot. Tell her how you feel_.

But he didn’t. How could he? He would never see her again either way. Telling her wouldn’t make her stay. That story had already written itself.

 _Even if you can’t see me, I’ll still be able to see you,_ she had told him.

He sighed and stopped in his tracks.

“Can you?” He heard himself whisper under his breath. Silence. Another sigh. _This is stupid._

 _Of course you can’t, right, Rukia?_ Ichigo shook his head, a bitter chuckle coming out.

Unaware of the familiar presence behind him, Ichigo continued making his way back home.

_Of course I can, you fool. I always will._

**Sometimes** , she really wished she told him too.

**Author's Note:**

> i really miss ichiruki.


End file.
